Reunion
by CreativityFlow
Summary: One shot based on the imagine "Imagine Being one of Kevin's former Classmates and you're Surprised Finding him With the Winchesters at the Bunker"


**Title**: Reunion

**Author**: CreativityFlow

**Original** **Imagine** **Link**: post/81716504308/anon-sam

**Warnings**: Cussing

**Word** **Count**: 999

It had been a while since you had seen the boys. You would often call them if you had a problem you couldn't handle, or just needed advice, and they would often do the same. They had given you directions to the bunker if there was ever an emergency, or 'just wanted to stop by' (Dean had scowled when Sam mentioned that part, but had ruffled your hair all the same).

You had planned to never stop by, because you were afraid of disrupting their daily routine. But you were in Kansas, on a vampire case that turned out to be a bigger job than first thought. You thought about calling, but wouldn't dare miss a chance to mess with Dean; so you hopped into your yellow '74 Roadrunner (not unlike Daisy's from _Dukes of Hazard_), and booked it to the bunker.

Once you were parked at what you hoped was the entrance, bounded down the small set of steps and pounded at the door. If you were being honest, it looked like the entry to the sewers, but those thoughts were banished when the door was thrown open, and holy water splashed on your face.

You gasped in shock, and reeled back. When you got your bearings, you glared up at Sam who seemed just as shocked as you.

"Y/N?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Huffing, you ran your fingers through your now wet hair before answering. "I found a vampire case up north, and it's a bigger job than expected," you griped. "If this is how you guys greet all of your guests, I'm never coming over again."

Sam shook his head, and opened the door wider, motioning you in. Grinning, you stepped into the famous bunker, and looked around. You were immediately greeted with the sight of a large entry room with stairs leading down and several tables with small lamps lining the room. Dean sat at one of these tables, with a large, boring looking book in his hands.

When he saw you, he rolled his eyes playfully. "What do you want, kid?" he asked. "Get yourself into more trouble?"

You rolled your eyes, and skipped down the steps, pulling up a chair and plopping down. Sam sat on the other side, picking up a similar book to Deans.

"There's a case up north," you said again, resting your chin in your hands, "thought I'd stop by, say hi, and ask for help while I'm at it."

The elder Winchester sighed, before throwing the book back on the table with a _bang_. "Finally, something to do. We'll get Kevin to finish up this research."

You furrowed your eyebrows, confused. "Who's Kevin?"

"You'll like him," Dean promised. "Nerdy Asian kid, knows just about everything not useful."

You felt a pang in your chest. This Kevin sounded a lot like your lost friend, the one who got you hunting in the first place.

"He's been in his room all day," Sam said, checking his watch. "I'll let him know that we're heading out, force him eat."

As he walked away, you turned to Dean. "You guys actually have food in this place?"

With an over dramatic sigh, he lead you to the kitchen, where he pulled out a Styrofoam cup of Raman and a bottle of beer. "I still don't think you're old enough to drink," he teased as he handed you the drink.

You glared as you snatched it out of his hands, and popped off the cap. You kept hard eyes on him as you took a long swig, and turned around, only to spit the beer back out.

Standing before you was the smartest guy you ever knew. His once boyish features were now hardened, as if he had grown up too fast the past couple of years. His hair was shorter, and it spiked slightly. There were bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days.

With wide eyes, you both stared at the other until you marched up to him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

"You… you asshole!" you bellowed, slamming him against the wall again. "You selfish bastard! Do you know how many times I tried to call you? I thought you were dead, and here you are staying at Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumbs place?" You slammed him against the wall once more for good measure before taking a step back.

Kevin seemed speechless, and had to shake his head and open his mouth like a fish for several minutes before words were finally formed. "Y/N?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Are you a hunter?"

Sam and Dean shared worried glances, before awkwardly excusing themselves and scurrying out the door.

When there were gone, you huffed. "Yes, I'm a hunter. Ever since you disappeared, I've been looking for you."

Kevin seemed shocked. "But it's been two years," he reminded.

"No shit," you spat, plopping into a nearby chair. "I thought you were dead. And then Channing…" Your head fell to your hands, and the anger deflated out of you. "I'm sorry. I was trying to keep an eye on her, but one weekend I thought I found a lead on you, so I left, and then I came back and…"

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him sit down with a sigh. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should have tried to contact you or something, but things have been… weird ever since I met the guys."

You laughed, lifting your head. "They send all sorts of hell to you, don't they?"

He grinned. "So you're in town for a hunt, huh?"

You nodded. "Vampires." You two stared at a while until you smiled. "We should be back by tonight. We should see a movie, catch up a bit."

Glancing behind him, Kevin pulled out a credit card from his pocket. "Dean will pay."

You burst out laughing, and nodded. "Sounds like a date."


End file.
